


"I Love You"

by Moonluster



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Judai and Misawa's first "I love you"'s.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138679





	"I Love You"

The first time Judai ever said “I love you” to Misawa... 

They were cuddling and sharing kisses on the bed in Misawa’s room at Duel Academia on a Saturday night. They’d been together for a few months now, and in relative secrecy. Not that it was too much of an issue; in fact, Misawa preferred it that way. Judai would’ve loved to go more public with their relationship, but respected his boyfriend’s wish. 

They usually did this once they were finished doing all they wanted to do (playing games, watching movies, going for walks), a precursor to falling asleep in one another’s arms. 

Judai’s hands were under his boyfriend’s jacket as he held him close and pressed sweet, warm kisses to his chosen one’s lips. One of Misawa’s hands was at Judai’s hip while the other held the back of his head. They loved this, and would never be able to get enough of one another; their presences magnetizing and drawing them together, always. 

Between kisses, Judai murmured, “I love you.” 

Misawa pulled back to stare at his boyfriend, who hadn’t realized Misawa pulled away for a reason and went for another kiss. 

Misawa brought his hand up to touch Judai’s lips and whispered, “wait. Stop.” 

Judai opened his eyes and looked his boyfriend in the eyes with a furrowed brow, “what’s wrong? Does my breath taste bad now?” 

The Ra boy shook his head, “no. It’s just...did you just say that?” 

“Say what?” Judai cocked his head. 

Misawa cleared his throat, “...uh...you said, ‘I love you’.” 

Judai’s lips split into a knowing grin, “yeah, I did.” 

The flush that had been growing on his ears spread to his cheeks. Judai noticed this and pressed a smiling kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

When there was a moment for pause, Misawa gasped, “did you...did you _mean_ to say it?” 

“Yup,” Judai hugged Misawa even tighter and planted a kiss against his love’s chin. 

“You _do_ know that means a marriage proposal, right?**” Misawa wanted to let Judai know just how _serious_ it was--that he couldn’t just go and say things like that so _casually_. 

“Hmm...really? Well, then I’ll just have to marry you, right?” 

Misawa felt like hitting him with a pillow. 

“Come on, be serious, Judai!” 

The Osiris boy’s grin fell from his face and his brown eyes were laid with a sense of sobriety, “I mean, one day, right?” 

Upon seeing his sincerity, Misawa immediately pulled away from Judai, unable to form words in response. So instead, he just rolled onto his other side, grabbed a pillow from above their heads, and buried his face in it. 

Judai burst into hearty laughter, “what, you don’t want to marry me? Am I _that_ bad?” 

Misawa yelled into his pillow in response; nothing intelligible, though. 

Judai sidled up behind his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him, and they stayed like that for a while. 

Misawa eventually mustered the courage to let Judai know his feelings on the matter; that it was too early (they’d only just been together a few months, after all!) and it probably wouldn’t be allowed, anyway.

Judai insisted he knew, but didn’t care. 

“I think I’d like to if we’re still together.” 

“Well, let’s not talk about this for now...” 

The conversation ended there, and Judai never said the words again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Misawa said “I love you” to Judai... 

They were in the Pro Duelist leagues, climbing the ranks together. It had been a couple of years since they graduated from Duel Academia, and even longer since they’d become a pair. Misawa had only come to love and adore Judai more as the years went on. 

As they were winding down for the night in a hotel after a long day of tournament Dueling--both victorious, respectively--Misawa remembered when Judai had said “I love you” all those years ago, back when their relationship was still new. 

He hadn’t said “I love you” since then, and Misawa hadn’t really thought about it much either, but current events had gotten the studious man wondering about it. 

Did Judai _still_ feel that way? 

Said man yawned as he flopped onto the fluffy hotel bed, “I don’t know about you Misawy, but I’m absolutely wiped.” 

“I’m doing well, actually,” Misawa replied easily as he put his jacket on a nearby chair. 

After calling a place to order food from (seeing as the hotel dining room was closed for the night), Misawa joined Judai on the bed. 

Misawa reached for Judai’s hand, and as if reading his mind, Judai grabbed and held it in return. 

He was never sure he would ever be able to get over the little jump his heart did in his chest whenever he touched Judai’s hand. 

Speaking of hands, he recalled most people got rings when they were married, and he took the time to study their hands as they were held--both of them holding one another’s left hands. 

Judai started him out of his small daydreaming by asking, “whatcha thinkin’ about? You’ve been looking at our hands for a bit.” 

Misawa gave Judai a gentle, affectionate smile, “hmm...nothing.” 

Judai rolled onto his side, “doubt it. You get that ‘look’ when you’re thinking of something.” 

“Well...” 

How was he to bring this up? It wasn’t like he was _proposing_ ...though now it was definitely a possibility. Would Judai even remember saying it so long ago? He could barely remember what he said _last week_! 

Misawa cleared his throat and rubbed a thumb against his lover’s hand, still looking down at them intently, “I remembered something you said, back at Duel Academia, and...” 

He paused, his heart leaping in his throat. Judai waited patiently for him to articulate. 

“I just want to know if you remember saying it.” 

“ _Oh_ _boy_...I’m not good at memory games!” 

“I’m not asking you to play a memory game,” Misawa smiled, “but this is important because...well...I’ve been thinking about it since I remembered it.” 

“Hit me.” 

“...Well...you said back then that you loved me. In a way that you would marry me.” 

Judai’s lips made an ‘o’ shape and he made a similar sound, eyes widening in recognition, then a smile broke over his face, “I _do_ remember saying that.”

Misawa chuckled, holding Judai’s hand a bit firmer, “well, that’s good.” 

“Why do you ask, though?” 

“Because,” Misawa cleared his throat, bringing himself closer to Judai, “I was wondering if you still...felt like that.” 

Judai’s eyes lit up, which had Misawa’s stomach flip, “yeah, I do. Why, do you wanna get married? Or are you gonna tell me ‘no’ again?” 

“I’m sorry for that,” the other man averted his eyes, swallowing reflexively, “I wasn’t ready to hear it back then...we were a lot younger and I wasn’t sure if we were going anywhere, you know?” 

Judai rolled onto his side and drew close to Misawa, their foreheads touching. 

He gingerly took Misawa’s face into his hands and murmured, breath warm, “don’t apologize; I know what you meant.” 

Pressure and heat built behind Misawa’s eyes, but he knew he had to say it while looking right at his cherished and chosen one: 

“Judai...I love you.” 

“I know you do.” 

Judai reached for Misawa’s hand again and brought it to his lips, kissing his third knuckle. His eyes met his boyfriend’s as he said, “marry me, Daichi. Be my Number One for life.” 

The dam holding his tears gave way, Misawa shakily told him, “yes” through choked breaths. 

The rest of the night was spent saying those three words in every way it was possible to say them; etching the words into each other’s hearts, souls, minds, and bodies. 

“ _I love you. I love you. I love you.”_

Three simple words, yet holding so much promise and care; and the vow was made in their hearts to keep it, always. 


End file.
